


The day the Earth Split

by mostlychoate



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlychoate/pseuds/mostlychoate
Summary: Cracks and Fissures in the Earths crust are formed from heartbreak. Here is one of the stories behind one.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 10





	The day the Earth Split

Everyone knows when someone's heart breaks, so does a part of their world. This is how fissures, valleys and even cracks in the pavement are formed. 

"Vegeta." Goku spoke to the Saiyan Prince as the royal landed on the perfectly manicured grass in front of the Capsule Corp Dome. "As much as I would love to gloat over your inadequacies as a Saiyan, I need food first, Kakarot." The spikey haired alien spoke as he strode towards the large building. He took 4 more steps before abruptly stopping. He could sense it. Kakarots Ki was different. He spun around on his heal, to face the other Saiyan. "Speak. What affects you so much?"  
"Something has happened, Vegeta." Odd. The buffoon is never this solemn.   
"Well obviously, or we wouldn't be having this conversation." The Prince says in annoyance. "It's...it's Bulma."   
"What about her?"   
"She's gone"  
"Impossible, I can smell her. Shes somewhere around." He quickly searches for her Ki, not finding it. How can he still smell her if he can't feel her ki? That would mean she's- "No."  
Vegeta quickly flashes to the large group of Ki inside the house with Goku quickly following.   
There, in the arms of their son in the middle of a crowd of familiar faces , lies his Woman. He searches for Ki, to find none. He listens for the heartbeat he knows as well as his own, only to find silence.   
Goku lays a hand gently on his shoulder. "She... she just collapsed. We..couldn't do anything to save her."  
The shocked Saiyan walks forward slowly, dazed. He looks down into the wet eyes of his son. Their son.   
He gently takes the blue haired woman out of the child's arms. She's weightless as he pulls her close, desperately searching for life. For his Woman.   
He barely registered everyone leaving the room.   
He sat there, what felt like an eternity in shock. Holding onto his lover until the skin under his touch was cold.   
He ever so gently lifted up her hand, the one that held the little gold band she insisted on wearing, and placed his lips on it.   
The moment his lips touched her creamy skin... he was hit with an emotion he had never felt. It overwhelmed him. He felt his Ki swell to immeasurable limits. He heard Goku screaming at him to stop, or he would destroy the whole planet. But how could he stop? How could he stop when all he felt was despair? The ground was shaking, the building around them starting to crumble. The wind was so brutal it could cut your skin. Vegeta's roar was so overwhelming that it could be heard through time. That's when he heard it. Their loves legacy "Father!" screamed his precious son, fighting the invisible force to get to the inconsolable Saiyan. The ground stopped shaking. The wind slowed to a whisper. And all was eerily silent. Goku stood catching his breath, watching as the Father turned adoring eyes to child. "We will live for her." He said, with a sad smirk and a single tear slowly making a trace down his cheek. He reached out for his son, and pulled him close in to embrace the violet haired boy. "Because we loved her". 

5 million people a year visit the place where their world broke on the day Bulma died. They all leave a rose, for the broken heart that shook the Earth. You may know it as... 

The Grand Canyon.


End file.
